Broken
by EverybodyliesMD
Summary: As he drove, there was one thought on his mind. I have to find Olivia. She can fix me. E/0,set three years into the future.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Law and Order: SVU does not belong to me.

"Elliot, this isn't working again." his wife began timidly.

He stared at her blankly, slowly feeling his body temperature increasing.

"What do you mean?" he asked, each word sounding more forced then the next.

Kathy looked lost for a moment, desperately searching for words that would not anger him further.

"I think- I think it would be best for all of us if you moved out."

Elliot felt his hands clenching, his muscles ached, he desperately needed to release it. He quickly glanced around the hallway leading to the door that they were standing in. Kathy took a small step back. Gathering all his frustration he swung his fist at the wall.

Relief washed over him.

In a new sense of calm he whispered, "Why?"

Kathy looked at him pitifully. "You've changed Elliot."

Elliot didn't understand. He hadn't changed that much, had he? Then, he picked up the small picture frame that had fallen off the table when he punched the wall.

"The kids, they're afraid of you Elliot, you've gotten mad at them over the smallest of things."

"What about Eli?" he was getting desperate now.

A sad look came over Kathy's face. "He'll be okay."

Elliot reached over and hugged his wife. "Tell the kids I'll be back"

Elliot stepped toward the door, and without saying another word, left. He walked over to his car with a numb mind. Then, still clutching the picture in his hand, he turned on the car. He looked at the picture. It showed the happy faces of his young children. The picture was taken three years before.

As he drove to the police station that he planned on calling home for the next few nights, there was one thought on his mind.

I have to find Olivia, she can fix me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU.

-Flashback-

The week had started out worse then most. For the detectives of the Special Victims Unit every case was difficult. They fought the demons they met out on the street, and at the same time they were still forced to constantly fight becoming the demons they met.

One day, they had been forced with the worst type of case, one involving children. Elliot hated any case where the victim was a child. Having four kids of his own never made it easier. They were one of the reasons Elliot had kept his job, to stop them from becoming the victim.

They closed the case late at night, around 3 a.m., a schedule that was not so unusual for the detectives.

It was the next day that made the week the worst of Elliot's life. He had walked into the squad room, tired, expecting everything to be in place. He was numb. The case had taken its toll on Elliot.

The squad room had been empty. Fin was nowhere to be seen, and Lake appeared to have gone out on a case already. But, it was then that Elliot spotted his partner's desk, everything cleaned off, and packed into a small box.

He stormed into the captain's office. He saw his partner standing there. Her hair was unusually messy, and she looked like she hadn't slept in a few days.

"What's going on" he snapped out of frustration.

Donald Cragen looked at his detective. The man who had given so much of his life to the unit. Together, with Olivia, he had been one of his most reliable detectives.

Then, he addressed the distressed detective. "I think Olivia should tell you."

Benson glanced at him desperately, looking for help. It seemed she had not planned on informing her partner of her plans.

"Elliot," she looked at the man who was her best friend.

Stabler was looking directly at her, wanting to know what could of happen to make her seem so upset. He could always see right through her, ever since they had become partners. Elliot was the one person who knew all of her strengths and weaknesses. It had been one of the things that made them great partners, they balanced each other out perfectly.

"I'm leaving the unit." said Olivia, the words coming out with a choked sob.

Stabler looked at her. It couldn't be happening. A few tears streamed down his partner's face. Without thinking, he reached out and wiped them off. Then, he wrapped his partner into a hug.

Feeling her face pressed into his shoulder, he couldn't think. The only thing he could manage to say was "Why?"

Olivia looked up at him that time. Her brown eyes directly met his blue. "I just have to El."

-End Flashback-

That had been the worst day of Elliot's life. That had also been the last time he let anyone call him "El".


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Law and Order: SVU.

Elliot made his way through a surprisingly empty squad room on his way to the cribs. The detectives were no where to be seen. He assumed they were out on a call. The door to Cragen's office was shut.

He hated going into that office. It was the last place he had seen Olivia before she left. The last place he had seen his best friend.

Cragen had also struggled with Olivia's departure. The first six months after she left, Cragen didn't replace her. After a while he seemed to have come to terms with her leaving. But it was difficult, they hadn't been able to hold on to a detective for more than six months.

Elliot had also struggled. Olivia was his best friend. They were a pair when they worked. They even introduced themselves together. It was always "Detectives Benson and Stabler, Stabler and Benson.", never two separate individuals.

He knew he had changed since Olivia left. Elliot's biggest problem had always been the struggle to control his anger. Sometimes, it seemed he would go too far in situations. Olivia had been his saving grace. She knew just when to stop him before he was ready to lose control. Kathy was never able to do that. She preferred arguing with Elliot until he was so frustrated he would explode. Olivia helped keep him sane. She was calm, gentle, overall easy to talk to.

It was still difficult to believe his wife had asked him to leave again. They still had a young son who needed them. Elliot understood he had been becoming increasingly frustrated with the kids. He had yelled at them to a point where fear would flash across their eyes. Kathy didn't understand. It wasn't like him to do that, and he knew he shouldn't have.

That was the main reason he agreed to leave without an argument. It was for them. Elliot had promised himself he would never turn into his father. But, it had almost happened.

He made his way back into the squad room. It was still empty, the best possible time to start his search. Elliot picked up the computer's mouse and clicked an icon. A search engine popped up.

"This is it." he thought nervously. "If she's still working as a detective I should be able to find her."

He picked up his hands and struck each key gently with his finger: Detective Olivia Benson. Then he hit the enter key. He felt a rush of adrenaline hit him as he watched the computer begin to process the information.

Then, the results came up onto the screen. He scanned the first few lines. It was when he reached the bottom that his heart soared with excitement. The small link read:

Computer Crime. Detective Olivia Benson. Newark, New Jersey Police Department.

Newark, New Jersey. He quickly found a phone book. Her address was right there. He scribbled down the address, and briskly walked out to his car, determined to be reunited with the only person he had always loved.

A few hours later he pulled up in front of a small house in a nice area of the city. It was a nice little yellow cottage, exactly what Olivia would like. The lights were on, and there was a sedan parked in the driveway.

He gripped the steering wheel, trying to summon the courage to walk up to the door.

"It's now or never." he thought while swinging open the car door.

Elliot made his way up the driveway. He wondered what she would look like. Could she have changed a lot in the three years he hadn't seen her? Would she still want to see him?

Elliot nervously rang the doorbell. He heard footsteps. His heart rate began to pick up. He could hear a latch opening. Then, the door opened.

She was standing there in front of him, wearing a warm sweater and a pair of jeans. Casual. Her dark brown eyes stared at him for a moment showing disbelief.

"Hey." she whispered looking at him.

"Hi." he felt better, it was her, exactly the way she had been before.

Her hair was neatly brushed back into a ponytail, held together by a large clip. She looked like she had lost some weight. But, something was different, her eyes showed a strange sadness that had not been there before.

He smiled nervously at her. "You look good."

"Back at you" she laughed.

God, he loved that laugh. It was so warm. It filled him with joy knowing he had given her just one moment of happiness.

"I missed you." he finally began to reach his point, noticing it was becoming increasingly cold on the porch.

She looked at him for a second, contemplating what he was saying. "I missed you too."

She turned around and took a step inside her house. "Come in."

He wiped his feet on the doormat, and stepped inside. It was a decent-sized house, enough for a small family of three. Elliot felt himself become nervous again when he heard a pair of feet that didn't belong to Olivia. She lead him into the kitchen.

It was there that he saw a small boy sitting in a chair at a table. He looked to be about three, and had bits of chocolate from the cookie he was eating all over his face. The little boy looked up at Elliot.

"Mommy, who is he?" the small boy asked curiously.

Elliot blinked at Olivia looking shocked. "Mommy?"

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Please read/review this chapter. Hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Law and Order: SVU.

-Flashback-

"I can't do this." whispered Olivia Benson breathlessly.

She stared into the mirror over the small sink. In front of her was the instruction manual. She had let the time go, just as she was supposed to. Their seemed to be less and less air in the cramped bathroom. Benson took a deep breath in as she tried to control her labored breathing.

"Just do it Liv." she coached herself, looking at her haggard image in the mirror. "It's easy, you deal with vicious perps everyday, you can do it."

But, she couldn't. This was different, it involved her. It was easy with the perps, she had Elliot behind her anytime one was near. Now, he wasn't there, she was alone.

In a rush of nervous adrenaline, she picked up the stick. There was a blue line across it. Then, she collected herself long enough to look at the manual. "Blue Line: Congratulations, you're pregnant!"

Olivia backed up from the sink. This couldn't be happening. She could barely remember the guy, now she was having his baby.

Baby, her head began to spin. She was having a baby, she was going to be a mother.

"No." she thought panicking. "I can't raise a kid by myself, especially with this job."

She couldn't figure out if it was acceptance, or denial. One of the qualities that made Benson such a great detective was her instinct. Her gut feeling was usually right. At the moment, her gut was leading her in one direction.

Olivia walked out of her apartment, still dazed. She found herself driving down to the precinct. Then, she found herself saying goodbye to the closest thing she ever had to a father, with no explanation. It wasn't easy, but it was easier than saying goodbye to Elliot.

He knew something was happening, he always did. When she was around Elliot, nothing was a secret. Except for that day, the day they stepped out of each other's lives for what seemed to be the final time.

She wanted to tell him so desperately, knowing he would want to help. He would protect her, it was their nature to protect each other. But, she couldn't allow herself to do that. Elliot had just gotten back together with his wife, they had a newborn. Kathy didn't like Olivia as it was, if Liv was around more often Kathy would kill her.

She didn't know where she was going, what she was going to do next, but she had to do it. At the moment, her heart told her it was the best thing for everyone.

-End Flashback-

Olivia stared at Elliot, watching the shock slowly creep across his face.

"Mommy?" the blue-eyed detective repeated.

She almost smiled. The small boy looked at her, his dark brown eyes mirroring her own.

"Donny, go finish your snack in the living room."

The little boy complied. Olivia watched Elliot look at him as he toddled out of the kitchen.

They were alone, just the two of them for the first time in about three years. Olivia moved to sit in the emptied chair.

"Sit down." she told her former partner.

He pulled out the chair directly across from her and sat. Elliot gazed at her in amazement.

Then he spoke, "He looks like you."

Liv had to smile at that. "Thanks."

The man who she still liked to think was her partner smiled back.

"What about his father?" he asked gently, almost as if he was afraid of the answer.

She looked at her partner as a sad expression crossed her face. "He doesn't know about Donny."

Elliot nodded slowly, feeling slightly relieved knowing a husband wasn't going to barge through the door and ask what he was doing there. He thought about Donny. He was a small cute kid, with Olivia's looks overall; same hair, eyes, skin tone.

"He's small." a new thought crossed his mind.

"Liv." he paused unsure of how he could ask the question kindly. "How old is Donny."

She glanced at him nervously looking reluctant to answer. Then she got up, and poured two cups of coffee. When she sat back down she twisted the mug in her hands before answering."He's two, almost three."

Elliot nodded, unfazed. They sat in silence as Elliot mulled over her answer.

He filled the silent moment. "You were pregnant when you left the unit, weren't you?"

She looked at him. He was being so calm, so nice, she automatically regretted not telling him.

"Yeah...I was." tears began to fill her eyes.

Elliot reached over the table and grabbed her hand. He ran his thumb across the top of her hand gently.

"Olivia, why didn't you tell me?" he sounded desperate, by now his own problems were forgotten.

She looked into his bright blue eyes, watching as they anxiously searched hers.

"Elliot, I was raped."

He stared at her in shock as she fell into his arms and sobbed, finally releasing three years of pain.

A/N: Wow, that was an unbelievable response to the last chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews. Sorry for the delay, but I wanted to make sure this was right. The next chapter should be out sooner. I already have a general idea of what it's about. Please read and review this chapter, and as always I hope you enjoy it!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer(whole story applies): I do not own Law and Order: SVU.

"Can you run me through what happened one more time?" Elliot asked the young girl, his voice soft and gentle.

She looked back at him wearily. They had been in the interrogation for over and hour, and it was steadily approaching midnight.

Her mouth opened as if she was going to say something, but she struggled to voice her story again. Elliot leaned back in his chair fatigued.

"How about we try from the point where you passed the bar?" he pressed desperate to get her statement, a big lead in the case they were working.

The girl looked at him sadly. "I was.." her voice sound raspy, as if she had a dry throat.

Elliot pushed a cup of water across the table. She warily took a sip.

"I was walking by the bar, it was dark." She sounded more confident this time.

He nodded patiently. The girl took this as her sign to continue.

"There were a bunch of men standing outside, smoking, so I walked faster." she didn't need Elliot's reassurance to continue. "I was at the end of the street when something hit me from behind."

Her lip trembled, "Then, I woke up in my bed, and all my clothes were ripped, but no one was around."

Elliot looked at the girl. She was young, innocent, too small to defend herself. The attacker had consistently changed the profile of his victims. He, or they, there was always a crowd at the scene, were making the detective's job extremely difficult.

Tears streamed down the girl's face, one by one, and landed on the table. Elliot placed his hand on top of hers, hoping he could comfort her."Did you see his face?" he asked softly when her sobs quieted.

She shook her head. "No, it was too dark."

He decided to end the questioning there, knowing there was no other answer he would receive. It had been too dark when all the other victims were attacked.

"It's late, I think we'll end for the night."

He opened the door and lead the girl out of the interrogation room. Once he was sure she was safely in her car, he reentered the squad room. Cragen was waiting for him.

"Anything?" he questioned calmly.

Elliot shook his head. "We're in for a long week."

The crisp fall air blew many leaves away from the neat pile Elliot had carefully raked. He groaned taking in the little colorful bunches that had formed around the yard. It was a beautiful day for October. The sun was positioned high in the sky, combining its warm, gentle rays with an easy fall breeze.

He smiled slightly. It was unusual for him to be this happy after a long week of work, but he felt at ease in the moment. It never had truly dawned on him how much he needed Olivia in his life until she stepped out of it.

He heard the front door creak open. Olivia stepped out holding her son, and she gracefully descended down the few steps which lead to her home. She placed Donny on the floor. The little boy ran excitedly around energetically jumping into the newly formed piles of leaves.

Elliot studied Olivia as she watched her son. She looked the same as she had three years ago, but he noticed in the way that she carried herself that something had changed. He shuddered when he though that she had been attacked, and he wasn't there to help her.

"She's strong." he thought, in a small attempt to comfort himself. "She pulled through it alone."

Olivia glanced over at him almost as if she knew he was thinking about her. She casually walked over to his side.

"You don't have to do that." said Olivia, gesturing towards the rake.

He shook his head stubbornly and pulled the rake closer to him. "I want to."

She smirked, "Are?"

"Sure." he agreed instantly, it wasn't as if he had any reason to leave.

Olivia appeared to be pleased. "Great."

They walked over to the nearby park enjoying the beautiful fall weather. Olivia clutched Donny's hand as they walked, assuring that he wouldn't be able to leave her sight.

It was a small pleasant park. There was a decent sized playset for children, a basketball court, and a few benches spread across the elegant landscaping.

Elliot smiled inwardly as Liv released Donny's hand. He sprinted straight towards the slide. It was something Dickie did when he was the young boy's age.

He sighed sadly, at the thought of his young son. Olivia arched an eyebrow at him curiously, then almost as if she had made the connection she asked "How are the kids?".

He stared at her for a moment analyzing the delicate features of her face before whispering, "Good, I guess.".

Olivia watched him, her curiosity growing. "You guess?" she pressed the question casually.

He nodded, pausing before responding. "She kicked me out again."

He sighed again, and felt Olivia squeeze his shoulder reassuringly. Together, they appreciated the quiet silence of nature, only hearing the quiet creak of the swings as the wind blew against them carefully.

Elliot felt himself relax again as the sun warmed his face.

"Is that why you came to find me?" the question was so quiet Elliot barely heard it.

He glanced sideways at his friend, observing her casual posture as she asked the difficult question. It was increasingly obvious, the reason they were so perfect together. They read each other like it was an open book. It was almost discomforting, the way he couldn't keep anything a secret with Olivia around.

"I need help Liv." his voice strained in his struggle to correctly phrase what he wanted to say. "I want to be the old Elliot, who didn't explode at everyone for breathing.".

Her eyes searched his face. She looked worried now, as if she was unsure how to respond.

"Elliot, your still the same, I don't understand."

He let out a deep, disgruntled breath before quietly saying, "Because of you."

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him in a tight hug., where she didn't hear what he said next.

Olivia leaned back, wondering what he had said.

Elliot understood her confusion. "Liv, I need to know, what happened when you left."

She gazed over his shoulder for what seemed to be a long time.

"Why?" she finally asked.

Elliot ran his thumb across her cheek. "It drives me crazy knowing I wasn't there to help you."

She blankly nodded as she watched him, but it appeared she couldn't speak. Elliot watched her for a moment, desperately wanting an answer to the question.

"Liv, where were you attacked?" he attempted to help.

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat, blinking back the tears that filled her eyes.

"Behind a bar." she whispered forcing herself to remain strong.

He put one hand on each of her shoulders forcing her to look directly at him.

"Do you know who raped you?" he asked, his eyes wildly searching her face.

Olivia stared directly into her partner's caring eyes. She couldn't stop the tears from falling as she whispered an answer.

"Yes."

Elliot waited patiently, restraining himself.

"He was my fiancé."

A/N: Sorry about the delay, I hurt my arm and couldn't type. I very much appreciate all the reviews, sorry about the temporary underlining of the last chapter, not sure how it happened. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please read and review. The next chapter should be out in two days, guaranteed.


	6. Chapter 6

Three-hundred and thirty-two days.

Three-hundred and thirty-two reasons she needed her partner so much.

Olivia had made it a point to cross off every day on the calendar. Each day she had slashed a small dark x on the calendar, marring the small box that indicated the date. It was after the first month had passed that she started counting. Counting the number of days it would be until her life improved, until she would heal and become better.

The day never came.

Instead she started counting the number of ways she missed Elliot, and the number of days it would be until she saw him again.

Then , when she got him back, he walked away.

That was why she needed to see him again. They needed to be together.

It was her last thought as she slipped into the dark cloud that surrounded her as she lay on the New York city street.

The motel was empty, but it was home.

He stared at the paper thin walls, analyzing the torn wallpaper. His body sank into the bed forming a groove. Elliot rolled onto his side feeling a spring poke him through the ripped mattress.

For the first time in a week he was miserable again.

The ceiling had strange little spirals strategically styling the ceiling. His mind began to spin with thoughts as he looked at the unusual pattern.

His eyes grew numb as the room became darker. He heard a small bell start to ring. A rectangle-shaped light illuminated the pitch black room.

Subconsciously, he reached for his cell phone.

"Stabler." his voice was raspy from a very dry throat.

"Elliot it's Don." the captain responded. "We need you down at the scene. Our suspect was involved in a shooting."

He groaned inwardly. "On my way."

They always told him his gut instinct was what brought him to the rank of detective so early in his career.

However, sometimes Elliot didn't understand what his gut was telling him.

He didn't understand why he had this chills as he drove over to the crime scene. Why he felt his stomach begin to churn as he pulled up, or why his heart began to race as he ducked under the fluorescent -yellow crime scene tape.

He understood when he saw her laying in the ambulance, surrounded by emergency personnel trying to stop the flow of blood from her shoulder. His first instinct told him to run towards the ambulance.

His legs thought for him as he ran to the vehicle that was carrying the most important person in his life. The ambulance roared away as the sirens gave off a high pitched wail.

Cragen stopped him. He glanced at his Captain anxiously.

"I have to go be with her."

Don looked at him, his eyes filled with pity. "Elliot give them some time."

He stared at his captain wondering what he was forgetting. Elliot glanced around the crime scene. He saw a huge crowd gathered behind the tape, watching the many officers at work. There were many alleys between the apartment buildings that surrounded them. He looked up and saw a woman holding a child closing the curtains, most likely in an attempt to block the child's view of the commotion.

The child.

His heart began to race again.

"We need to find a small boy, cap." he said quickly. "Three-years old, light brown hair, brown eyes, goes by Donny."

Then he tore down the closest alleyway terrified that they were too late. Behind him, Donald Cragen wasted no time in sending orders to a unit. He wasn't completely sure who the child was, but he had an idea.

Elliot bumped blindly into a wall after tripping over a small shoe. He looked around. There were two small metal trashcan next to the shoe.

He pushed them aside slowly. Hiding in the shadows was Donny. Elliot felt relief wash over him.

He smiled gently at the boy. "Hi, Donny"

The young child's blue eyes gazed warily at him before he reached his arms out. As Elliot lifted Donny on to his hip he noticed the young boy staring behind the trash can where he had been hiding. Following Donny's line of vision he noticed a tiny figure hunched behind the other trash can.

Elliot took a cautious step forward, wondering why he was seeing a five year old who looked so much like his former partner.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Writer's Block. Hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter will be longer. Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Cragen held the tiny auburn haired boy close to his chest as the small child's eyelids started to fall. He watched as the boy, who was very much his grandson in his mind, peacefully drifted off to sleep unaware of the severity of the events unfolding around him.

Across from Don, Detective Stabler paced around the dimly lit waiting room, pondering why the waiting room was so dark, when the rest of the hospital was coated in an excessively bright light from the white walls, and the fluorescent light bulbs. It wasn't an important concern to Elliot, it served as a distraction as he awaited the doctor's information. The dim lights were good, they fit his mood perfectly.

The Captain watched him. Elliot had insisted on coming straight to the hospital as soon as he had found the child that now slept in Cragen's lap. He had wondered how the detective could have possibly known there was a child to look for, and was shocked when Elliot handed him a scared little boy, merely explaining it by saying "This is Donny."

He had seen the little girl then, clinging to Elliot's side. It was obvious that she and Olivia were related, Stabler had seemed to put the basic facts together also, but he hadn't immediately realized exactly who the young girl was.

-Flashback-

The phone rang loudly breaking the silence of the night, and waking Don up with a start.

He reached for the small phone as the ring became more frequent and impatient.

"Cragen."

It was a natural response to answer the phone that way, whether he was off duty or not. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes tiredly, wishing he could go back to the peaceful slumber he had been forced away from.

"Don?" The voice on the other side was quiet, it sounded broken.

He felt his eyes focus, becoming much more alert from the shock of hearing the voice.

"Olivia. Are you okay?"

He knew she wasn't without a response, but it had been his initial reaction.

"No."

Cragen could almost feel his heart break. He wanted to find a way to stop the pain, but she was all the way in Oregon, it was farther than he could manage to help.

He tried to begin speaking, but his voice wavered. Don tried again. "Olivia, what's wrong?"

He heard her uneven breath. "I'm pregnant Don."

He sighed, "Oh, Olivia."

"Are you going to be okay? Should I send a request to bring you back?"

"No!" Her voice was sharp, she had recovered from the temporary moment of weakness.

"Olivia, I think it would be best..."

She cut off the rest of his sentence. "Don, please, let me stay here, if I left they would become suspicious.

He knew she was right. "I want monthly reports." he ordered.

Olivia sighed, knowing she had been defeated in that aspect. "Fine."

Suddenly, she chuckled. "Goodnight, Captain, or shall I start calling you grandpa."

Cragen smiled, "Goodnight Olivia."

But he couldn't sleep the rest of the night knowing he was leaving Olivia to deal with a huge problem alone.

-End Flashback-

The doctor came out into the waiting room.

"Elliot Stabler." he called out.

Elliot turned immediately towards the doctor. The elderly physician gestured for Elliot to sit down, and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Olivia is fine."

Elliot let out a huge breath, feeling reasonably better then before. Exhaustion was beginning to set in, and he wondered how late it was.

"She lost a lot of blood, but she's finally conscious."

He nodded to acknowledge the doctor.

The doctor told the two men that they could see Benson. Elliot went first, following the doctor through a set of doors into a long hallway. They passed many rooms before the doctor stopped.

"She's in here."

Elliot thanked the doctor before walking into the room. They locked eyes for a moment, each looking weary. She had a few tubes running through her arm. Elliot grimaced knowing she had been shot coming after him.

"I'm sorry."

He forced himself not to cringe at the weak sound of her voice.

"For what?"

Stabler didn't understand why she was apologizing, she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Not telling you about everything, just leaving."

Elliot felt his eyes begin to water, he blinked steadily before replying, "It's fine."

She shook her head insistently. "No, it isn't, you deserved to know."

Olivia took a deep breath before speaking again. "I don't want to keep secrets anymore El."

Elliot gently wrapped his arms around her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. He felt a few tears slid down his face, onto his neck where they were met with Olivia's hot breath.

"We have a daughter Elliot."

A/N: Sorry about the confusion for the last chapter, I'll edit it to make more sense later, but it took place almost two hours after chapter 5. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please read/review.


End file.
